This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In the first 7-year period of its funding, the research of the NHLBI-sponsored Cardiovasculaar Proteomics Center focused on exploring the oxidative post-translational modifications that occur in conjunction with cardiovascular disease. The Core laboratory developed appropriate methods and provided capLC-QTOF analysis of peptides in digests of 2D-gel separated or multistage HPLC purified proteins. In conjunction with the Resource, MALDI-TOF MS, LTQ-Orbitrap MS/MS and FTMS mass spectral analyses were also carried out. Software to assist in data processing and interpretation was generated in the Center. A novel VC-MALDI cryogenic Fourier transform mass spectrometer with a 14-T magnet was constructed to enable high throughput, high performance analysis of proteolysis mixtures from biological sources, and efficient, accurate determination of their post-translational modifications. Basic and clinical investigators, primarily located at BUSM and HMS, are using proteomic approaches to investigate the effects of oxidative stress on cell cultures, tissues and whole organisms. The first period of the CPC funding extended into the beginning of this reporting year, and a number of the final papers and meeting presentations also were completed. This project laid the foundation for the new project that began in August 2010, and for many proteomics studies that have been undertaken by the MS Resource.